


Unforgettable

by SailorStarDust1



Series: BBKaz Day [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BBKaz Day, BBKaz Day 2020, Drabble, FOXHOUND era, International Day of Peace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: A little FOXHOUND Era drabble to soothe your soul😊BBKaz Day 2020 = reviving a dead 'ship~
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Series: BBKaz Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/902850
Kudos: 8





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> I missed these two so much.....! The Twitter's forever @BBKazDay for anyone interested💞I put together a tiny AMV for the fun of it: https://twitter.com/BBKazDay/status/1307700451283005440

As he approached the CO’s office, an intoxicating, unmistakable, scent of tobacco enveloped him. Since sunrise, the commander had been rearranging things, who knew why, in his office. _Whatever. Let him keep his secrets._

Benedict knew the score. Their 20 year old heaven and hell memories were best left buried along with their dreams and fallen comrades.

“Campbell needs your ear.”, he finally said.

Big Boss placed the cigar between his lips and grinned, wrinkles and graying beard and all.

“Thanks, Kaz.”

Miller grit his teeth, as if it would dissuade his reddening cheeks. 

_Damn him._


End file.
